


Cleared For Activity

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: 04x14, Episode Related, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people asked, I answered: Sharon goes with Andy to a doctor’s appointment a few weeks after his surgery and the doctor tells them the “great news” that he’s allowed sexy times again and they’re both adorable and awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleared For Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, I have no self-control when it comes to writing these things for you guys. This was way too fun.

Her hand felt empty as soon as Andy released it to move to the exam table, sitting on the edge with his shoes on the floor. He smiled at her over the doctor's head and she couldn't help but smile shyly in return, most of her attention focused on the doctor's words. She folded her hands in her lap, clasping them together in the chilly exam room. 

"Looks like you've been following my instructions; good," she murmured, her eyes watching the machine's screen as it took his blood pressure. "Heart rate is good, blood pressure is a little lower than we've seen from you. I'm sure the absence of that blood clot's helping with that." She huffed and Sharon's eyebrow arched up briefly. Andy merely grinned. "I'd say you're cleared for physical activity, Mr. Flynn. Work, the bedroom."

She laughed a little and glanced back at Sharon as she undid the blood pressure cuff and stepped back. Sharon's eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat, unable to look at the man on the table. She could feel--positively feel--the grin that had crossed his face. When she finally managed a look, she was surprised to see him looking down and rubbing at his neck--the side opposite from where they had removed the clot. 

She cleared her throat again and shifted carefully in her chair. "I, um. I..." There were a great many things she would do, but discussing her love life--or present lack thereof--was not one of them. "Thank you, Doctor," she finally managed. 

"Mhmm. Take care, Mr. Flynn, and I'll see you in a month?" The doctor hummed and looked between Andy and Sharon, both of whom nodded. "Okay. Have a great day." 

She walked out and left the door open; Andy slid off the table and grabbed his jacket off Sharon's purse, slinging it over his shoulder instead of shrugging it on. Sharon watched him from where she sat, her eyes roaming over his chest and neck until her green eyes reached his face. He turned to look at her and offered her his hand. 

"Ready?"

"If you're cleared for physical activity, then of course." She meant it in regards to work and having him back in the field, but the second meaning hit her just as she took his hand and stood up. "I mean... I... Yeah..." She tried to correct herself, but stumbled over her words long enough that he squeezed her hand and smiled. 

"Let's go home." He rubbed his thumb across the knuckles and she grabbed her purse before she followed him out the door, a light blush creeping up her neck.

They stopped a few times before they finally made it home, relieved to have the rest of the day off--murders permitting. With a soft sigh, Sharon carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and started putting things away, listening to Andy still in the hallway. It took him a few minutes to follow her into the kitchen, but between the two of them they had the groceries put away within minutes. 

She turned and smiled at him, rising up on her toes to kiss him softly. Her hand automatically came to rest on his chest and he smiled down at her. 

"Does this mean the no hugs restriction is finally gone?" he asked softly, amusement coating his voice. 

She thought back to the doctor's words and her face immediately flushed. "I think so," she managed to murmur. 

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest, his head coming to rest against hers. 

With a soft gasp, she wrapped her arms around his middle and took a deep breath, her eyes sliding closed. She was just starting to get used to this intimacy and it terrified her to think she had almost lost it, lost him. 

"Andy..." Her voice was muffled by his chest, but he didn't let go of her. She managed to tilt her head up to look at him, her eyes scanning his face through smudged glasses. "Andy, come with me."

He finally pulled away from her, his brows furrowing together in confusion. She said nothing more and instead laced their fingers together, gently tugging him away from the kitchen. 

"Please?" She added. "Trust me?"

A confused smile crossed his face and he squeezed her hand, finally nodding and following her. She led him down the hallway and into her bedroom, pausing long enough to shut the door behind them. He started toward the bed, but she stepped in front of him and kissed him. Suddenly, deeply, a soft moan falling from her lips. 

He didn't hesitate, his hand finding her waist as hers cupped his neck to hold him close. He tugged her closer and she parted her lips, allowing him to slowly explore her mouth. She moaned again, just before they parted, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. 

"Wow," she breathed out, biting at her lower lip. 

He smiled and traced the pale-painted lips, his fingers absently tugging at the fabric of her sweater. He raised his other hand and pressed it to her cheek, his thumb stroking at her flushed and heated skin. 

"I see the doctor gave you some ideas," he teased softly, his own voice sounding breathless. 

"Nothing I didn't think of already," she admitted. 

A surprised grin flickered across his features and she smirked, the corner of her lips quirking up. "Oh?"

She shifted slightly, her fingers dancing across the bare skin of his neck. They were in unfamiliar territory, neither sure of how far the other wanted to go. Their relationship was as old-fashioned as it came. 

"Andy..." she finally whispered. She took a small step closer, closing the distance between them so their chests pressed together. She used her hand on his neck and ease him down into another kiss, their lips moving together slowly but firmly. "Yes," she mumbled, not bothering to pull away to give her answer. 

It was all he needed. 

He guided her the few steps to her bed, finally slipping his hand under her sweater. It brushed bare skin and he tugged it up and off, marveling at the body it revealed to him. He moved his hands across her shoulders and down over her breasts, cupping them over her bra before he continued down to her stomach and around to her lower back. 

She shivered beneath his touch, her hands toying with his own shirt. He undid the button on her jeans and hesitated, so she took the opportunity to tug his shirt off too, nails lightly scratching at his skin. 

Their gazes met and held as she pushed her jeans off her hips, panties going with them. It only broke when she bent down to push them off her thighs, giving Andy enough time to shove his own jeans and shoes off. 

She was fully naked when he straightened up, arms loosely wrapped around her stomach. He closed the distance once again and kissed her softly, resisting a groan at how close she was and the reaction his body was having. 

"Yes," she repeated when neither made a move for several moments. 

He gently lowered her to the bed and knelt between her parted legs, planting soft kisses up her thighs and stomach. He kissed up to her neck, occasionally leaving light marks behind until he reached her lips. She arched up against him, her body pliant beneath his, but nearly vibrating with anticipation. 

He ran his hands up over her hips to her sides, feeling the smooth glide of her skin. He nuzzled into her neck where the faint lavender of her perfume was the strongest, lightly nipping at the skin. It drew a low moan from her and her head fell back to expose more of her lightly freckled skin. 

Arousal had settled low in her body, thrumming with need and for Andy. Her mind cried out for him and she shifted beneath him, her hand rubbing along his shoulder to his back. He broke the kiss and made his way back down her body, determined to learn everything he could about it now that he had her before him. 

His hand brushed against her entrance and her breath hitched, her legs spreading a little wider. He wanted to memorize her body, trace each and every freckle, scar, and mark he could find. But his own arousal was throbbing for her and he hoped there would be time later. 

She whispered his name and he eased a finger between her folds, feeling out her body while his other hand stroked her thigh. Gently, he moved it in and out and felt her body shuddering around him. He eased in a second and felt her hand grip his shoulder, nails digging in but not to the point of pain. 

"Oh, God. Andy," she whispered, eyes wide and dark as she watched him. 

He glanced up and added a third finger when her hips rocked back, spreading them and feeling her arousal coat his fingers. She suddenly tightened her hand and he let his fingers slip from the warmth of her body, drawing a low whine from her. 

He crawled back up her body and kissed her slowly, mapping out her lips and tongue until he drew a stifled moan from her. He tangled their fingers together and she squeezed tightly as he started to push in, feeling her body slowly open up to him. He paused, groaning and trying to think of anything to stop himself from coming on the spot. 

He finally managed to ease the entire way in, their hips connecting and their chests rising and falling together. She ran her fingers down his side and across his back as he kissed along his neck, waiting for he signal before he started moving again. 

"Sharon... I..." He groaned, his lips pausing against her skin. "Oh, God. You're incredible."

"J-just move," she stammered in response, her fingers squeezing his again. 

He slowly eased out and then pushed back again, gasping at the smooth slide of their bodies together. He kept at the slow pace, her hips rolling up to meet his with each thrust. They moved together, hands roaming and lips connecting in needy, exploring kisses. 

He felt her draw close, her moans growing louder and her body tensing beneath him. He felt his own climax approaching, but stubbornly kept his thrusts slow and steady; he wanted their first time to be slow and loving. 

She dropped her hand from his skin and slid it between them, her fingers brushing along her own body as she pushed herself to the edge. He tilted her hips and slid in once more, tossing them both over with loud moans and fast pants. 

He slipped out when he felt himself softening, his arms wrapping around her as he settled on his side. She curled into his arms with her head on his chest, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. 

"I--" she started, her eyes flickering open so she could look up at him. Her voice was unsteady, her eyes swimming with emotions. "Thank you." They weren't the words she wanted to say, but she couldn't form the right ones. 

"Thank you, Sharon." He brushed the hair away from her face and lightly caressed her cheek. "You've been... incredible these past few weeks."

"I think you're running out of adjectives," she teased, a breathless laugh escaping her. He was relieved to see the amusement reflect in her eyes. "Can you think of anything other than 'incredible'?" 

He shook his head and grinned at her. "You've left me breathless and speechless," he confessed, shifting to kiss her softly, chastely. 

"Nice to know I can still have an effect on men." A rare grin of her own crossed her lips and she shifted to her stomach, her fingers spreading out over Andy's chest. 

"You have no idea." 

She settled her head against him, just as they heard the unmistakable sound of the front door slamming shut. Sharon groaned softly and looked up to him once more. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled reassuringly. She sighed, even though her lips rose in a small smile, and reluctantly pushed herself up. 

"I should shower first..." She murmured, watching as he sat up beside her and trailed his fingers along her spine. 

"I can go get started on breakfast," he offered. 

"Yes, thank you." She leaned over and kissed him once more. Now that she had felt him, her body was demanding more. 

She slipped out of bed before his touches could convince her to stay, quickly dashing into the bathroom to turn the shower on. She just hoped Rusty wouldn't pick up on what they had done.


End file.
